


A Little Bit of Fun

by lemonjellywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Shirocest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Past Shance Mentioned, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjellywrites/pseuds/lemonjellywrites
Summary: Kuro has captured the Blue and Black Paladins. He intends to have his way with them before turning them over.





	A Little Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Dom!Kuro with impact play on Lance while Shiro is tied up, gagged, and watching.

Kuro adjusts the tight black shorts he’s wearing with a smirk. He places a boot onto the bench seat he has Lance bent over, startling him.

“You ready for some fun, Blue Paladin?” he asks sliding a hand down Lance’s back.

When his squad had stumbled upon the Black and Blue paladins and managed to capture them, Kuro had nearly vibrated with excitement. They never fessed up to where the Lions are hidden but he figures they’re valuable enough bargaining chips by themselves. Before turning them over, he fully intends to have his way with them.

Lance pulls weakly on his cuffs but otherwise doesn’t struggle. “Who are you?” he asks peering over his shoulder. “You look just like-“

“Yeah, I know,” interrupts Kuro walking over to a table with an array of whips, paddles, and floggers laid out neatly on it. He selects one and returns to Lance’s side. “What if I told you I was the real Shiro? That the guy over there is the imposter?”

Turning a confused glance towards the wall, Lance watches as the Shiro he knows gives a few violent tugs to his restraints. He’s strapped to a cross by his arms and legs, armor gone and spacesuit torn in various places. He tries to talk around the ball gag but the words are unintelligible.

Kuro smiles at the lack of response and grabs a piece of Lance’s torn suit, ripping it open more. He knows the only reason the Blue paladin is being docile is because he drugged him, but he’s not about to inform either of them. Still, he’s careful as he rips open the suit exposing Lance’s ass to his roaming hands.

“I’m going to be kind and use the paddle on you first.” Kuro rubs an ass cheek briefly as warning then brings the paddle down sharply against the flesh.

Lance offers a gasp but nothing more so Kuro strikes the same cheek two more times with measured force. This draws out a small cry so Kuro continues, hitting the other cheek the same amount of times. He does one more set before casting the paddle aside and taking up a crop.

“This will probably hurt more,” he says making eye contact with Shiro. It’s interesting to stare into his own intense eyes and he almost feels a twinge of sympathy for the shackled fool. It fades as quickly as it arises and he strikes Lance’s ass lightly then immediately hits it harder on the same spot.

Kuro delivers a few more sets of strikes then palms Lance’s cock delighted to feel it’s already half hard. The knowledge he’s getting aroused by the harsh treatment has his own cock filling out in his shorts. He sits on the padded bench seat and manhandles Lance face down over his lap. Lance is predictable pliable and obedient and he figures the drug has fully kicked in.

“Look how horny this little bitch is getting for me,” says Kuro rubbing Lance’s red buttocks gently. He once again meets Shiro’s eyes with his own that he knows lack irises. He hopes it’s unnerving. It was for him when he first saw them.

Shiro jerks in his restraints and cries out something that vaguely sounds like “you bastard”. Kuro thinks maybe they have been intimately involved. He’ll know for sure soon enough. Never one for subtlety, he wants to create a metaphorical wound, then poke and prod it until he coaxes out some truth. People really waste too much time concealing parts of themselves in his opinion.

He draws back the hand soothing Lance’s ass and brings it down against the inflamed skin eliciting a cry. The cock rubbing against his thigh twitches as he spanks Lance over and over again. It’s soon fully hard and leaking, he’s sure, and he pauses to grope at the irritated flesh delighting in Lance’s groan. Kuro resumes spanking at a tempered pace ignoring Shiro for the moment but hyperaware of every sound he makes as he struggles.

“He’s so hard right now.” Kuro glances at Shiro and immediately notices the bulge in his suit. “Bet I could make him come all over me just by doing this, but I have better things in mind. Get up, babe.”

Lance shakily clambers off Kuro’s lap and sits on the floor looking dazed. Kuro suddenly wishes he hadn’t drugged him so he could see some of the characteristic spunk he’s observed from a distance. Maybe next time. This time is as much about tormenting Shiro as it is about being in control.

After retrieving some lube and a bullet egg toy Kuro manipulates Lance onto all fours. He spreads Lance’s ass cheeks admiring the little puckered ring of muscle before slicking up a few fingers. Even though he really didn’t intend to stretch him, Kuro slides two fingers inside Lance. His cock gives a few throbs as he watches the hole swallow up his fingers easily. Lance moans as he wiggles the fingers then starts thrusting them at a slow pace.

His eyes flicker to Shiro several times, but he’s having a hard time prying his gaze from Lance. By the time he’s withdrawing his fingers, Lance has sunk down to rest his head on the floor, ass still up and erection hanging heavily between his legs. It takes all of Kuro’s willpower to not hastily shove his cock down that greedy hole. Instead he shoves the bullet egg into it, turns it on, and tucks the controller into the tattered remains of Lance’s suit covering his legs.

The egg can be heard vibrating inside Lance and he starts to make a symphony of amazing noises, wiggling his hips and tugging on the cuffs. The sound of the vibration fills the quiet room, overriding the soft hum of the ship’s engine. Kuro loves how obscenely loud it seems as he massages Lance’s ass. He gently grasps Lance by the neck with his prosthesis and forces him to sit up.

“He’s so responsive.” Kuro slides his hand from Lance’s neck down to tweak a nipple, marveling at the cry it causes. “I could play him like an instrument, make him come over and over again until he begged me to stop.”

Shiro lets out a strangled cry but barely struggles against his restraints. He tries not to move his pelvis but the clothed erection is visible now. His eyes reflect pain and regret, so beautifully expressive.

Once again manipulating Lance, Kuro moves his cuffed arms behind his back. He then moves to sit on the bench, tugging Lance with him so he’s sitting on the floor between his spread legs. Lance cries out at all the movement jostling the egg around inside him. Finally taking his aching cock out of his shorts, Kuro pumps it a couple times shivering at the long awaited friction. Having Lance suck him off would be a dream come true, but he’s not entirely sure Lance wouldn’t attempt to bite his dick off.

“Do you like what you see?” he asks Lance as he strokes his large cock. “If I shoved it into your pretty little ass would it feel familiar?”

Lance nods absently and Kuro perks up. Jackpot. When Lance leans forward probably out of habit with a dick he’s sucked before, Kuro allows it. Without instruction, Lance takes the head of his cock into his mouth and suckles lazily on the tip. It feels fucking amazing and Kuro wants to shove Lance’s head further down but refrains.

Lance soon sinks down onto it to a depth that’s quite frankly impressive. He squirms slightly and hums making Kuro groan and squeeze the base of his dick in an attempt not to come just yet. Lance pulls back then swallow him down again, throat constricting rhythmically as it reflexively tries to drink his cock. He wonders if the drugs are suppressing Lance’s gag reflex or if he’s just that good.

When his balls start to tighten, Kuro grips Lance’s hair tightly and seeks out Shiro’s gaze again. He wants to look at himself when he comes. “Bet you wish this was your cock shoved down his fucking fantastic throat,” he taunts, noticing Shiro’s lust glazed eyes.

He lets his gaze wander for a moment over what is essentially his body. Shiro’s erection is straining under his spacesuit, pushing the fabric out, pulsing as he watches. Right as Kuro feels the pressure peak, he pulls Lance’s head off his cock. He strokes it a few times aiming so that the thick strands of come splatter all over Lance’s face. So much for looking at Shiro when he comes, this sight is far more satisfying.

“Please…” says Lance, practically a whine and Kuro knows exactly what he wants.

Kuro stands up then yanks Lance to his feet. His knees are so shaky that Kuro has to hold him up by an arm as he leads him over to Shiro. He puts a thigh between Lance’s legs to stabilize him, shifting the egg and eliciting a shiver and moan.

“There we go.” Kuro grips Lance’s neglected erection and strokes it firmly. He watches his hand sliding over it as precum drips from the tip. He runs his other hand up Lance’s torso to rest loosely around his neck. “That’s a good boy. You’ve been so good I’ll allow you to come on your friend here.”

When Kuro looks up to Shiro he’s thrilled to see frustrated or shamed tears finally slipping down his cheeks. Lance starts trembling, letting out a litany of cries and moans. Kuro moves his hand to lift Lance’s head as he pumps his cock faster.

“Look at Shiro. See his conflicted tears?” Kuro whispers into Lance’s ear. “Let him see your face painted with my seed. Let him see you come for someone else.”

Lance cries out and tenses as his cock pulses in Kuro’s hand. The first spurt of come falls short but the rest splatters on Shiro’s black suit. Pulling on his restraints a few times, Shiro groans around the ball gag then squeezes his eyes shut. Kuro looks down just in time to see the outline of Shiro’s cock throbbing and a wet spot spreading on the cloth.

“He really likes you,” says Kuro satisfied.

He releases Lance and he collapses to the floor, trembling from the egg still vibrating in his ass. Kneeling down beside him Kuro grips the string and pulls on it slowly extracting the egg. Lance pants harshly as it moves through his canal and finally slides out of his hole. After turning the toy off and tossing it aside, Kuro stands and walks over to Shiro.

Shiro keeps his eyes on the floor, drool and tears dripping from his face. It’s a pathetic state to see the mighty Black Paladin in, but Kuro feels more fascination than pity. He reaches out and gropes Shiro’s softening cock through his suit, causing him to twitch and moan. He remembers when his body used to be more responsive, just like the one he’s touching now.

Kuro wonders if the empire will let him have these paladins after they’re done with them, or if they’ll simply kill them. That would be such a waste and he decides he must convince Zarkon to let them live.

He smirks and puts a finger under Shiro’s chin lifting his head. “How about one more round before I turn you over?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tumblr is [lemonjellywrites](http://lemonjellywrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
